


Alligators Wander

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King blinked and tilted his head to one side after he viewed a pet alligator wandering.





	Alligators Wander

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King blinked and tilted his head to one side after he viewed a pet alligator wandering. *What are you up to?* he thought. He followed the alligator to a chamber. The Sewer King wondered if he was going to find anything interesting. He saw baby alligators. He smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
